The Year 9 Dance
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: Raven and Starfire go to an all girls school and the boys go to a boys school. They're in year 9 with the social coming up. My first BB Rae fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

-AT SCHOOL-

"Hey sister" said Starfire as she sat down net to raven on the pavement and opened her lunchbox. "Urgh! Y-u-c-k-."

"Hi star, guessing u don't want that?" replied Raven

"Thx miss obvious!" – Star

"Hey star?" – Rae

"Yeah?" – Star

"Why is everyone making such a fuss about the social? I mean we've known about it ALL year, so…

(Star interrupts) "WHAT? RAE IT'S THIS TERM! - Star

I'm so hope I'm sick on that night" –Rae

" I knew it!" Star laughs, "u don't wanna go because u know Gar has a crush on you and will ask you to dance!" I KNEW IT!"

" No I don't he won't- WAIT, GAR HAS A CRUSH ON ME?" Rae yells across half the playground.

FROM ACROSS THE PLAYGROUND-

ARGENT- YOU ONLY JUST REALISED RAE? Gar HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOREVER! She yells back, (causing the whole playground to turn and stare)

-Mutters- thanks alot Argent! -Rae


	2. Chapter 2

Rae's POV

-ding dong-

I walk slowly to the door and open it. A face peers back at me then grins broadly.

"Gar? What are you doing here?" i asked him suprised .

His face smiled at me, " i've come to pick you up Rae. Remember? You agreed to be my date for the social!".

He leaned in to kiss me.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Narrator POV

Raven sat straight up in bed breathing heavily.

She sighed muttering to herself that it was just a dream.

Kole POV

I woke up and saw raven looking extremely relieved.

"Whats wrong" i asked her. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around looking like a zombie because her mascara was smudged. I decided not to tell her that as soon as she had fallen asleep starfire and i had given her a makeover that she sort of didn't know about.

Her voice sounded weird as she replied, "I had a bad dream. Where'd Bee go?"

I yawned as i said, "main room on her laptop".

"Oh" she replied.

"Look the others are starting 2 wake up"i said as i noticed the other girls stirring.

Normail POV

Argent: -_- What time is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"I think it's about 6am" jinx said yawning.

"Oh" said Raven.

"Are you Ok?"Starfrire asked.

"yeah, fine"Raven replied.

"k"said jinx without looking convinced.

"How many hours untill school?" everyone asked Bee as she walked in.

"2 hours" Bee replied.

"Well, i guess we need to start getting ready" said Starfire

"tiie her to a chair until it's 7am" said raven with her eyes closed.

"no, she'll make too much noise"said jinx.

"Do you really want the neighbours to ring up to complain again raven?" said Bumble Bee.

"personally i don't really care but if you guys want to stop at the bakery for breakfast this morning you better start getting ready"said Kole.

"Why what time is it" asked argent who like everyone else except kole was lying down.

"6:30"she replied.

"WHATTT!" everyone yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"how did 30 minutews pass in that time?" asked raven

Bee shrugged not really caring.

"K, well get dressed and model outfits!"satrfire exclaimed excititedly

Raven, Jinx and Argent sighed but didnt say anything know better than to argue.

-10 minutes later-

Jinx walked into the room wearing a black and gray striped dress, a studded black belt, silver necklace, black low heeled ankle boots with her hair fastened up into horns.

Raven walked into the room yawning. She was wearing a black top with a cobweb shawl over it so that it looked really cool without looking weird, black shorts, black wedges, and black dangly clip on earrings.

Argent came in tugging at her skirt, she was dressed in a long sleeved black top and a short black skirt with a red lightning bolt going through her whole outfit.

Bee walked in looking annoyed because every morning she was forced to go through with this she had a light blue and green long sleeved top with a low neckline and long black trousers.

Kole walked in texting on her mobile she had on a light blue angora dress, a silver headband on and silver earrings.

Raven rolled her eyes at the bathroom door and called out, "hurry up star!"

"coming! =P" star called out and opened the door

She was wearing a short white skirt with a sequined red top showing her bellybutton which she had gotten shoes where light red 4 inch wedges.

"What time is it?" she asked as she walked to the mirror to put on her purple swaraski crystal earrings.

"um, 7:00am" Bee said checking her watch.

"well i guess we better go meet the guys before awful school starts!" star said checking her hair admiring her earring walking out the door grabbing her jacket and winking at herself all in one motion.

"k" everyone said getting their jackets except raven and walking out the door including raven.

-20 mins later at the shops-

"hey guys!" star said walking towards them, Richard's mouth dropped when he saw what kori was wearing.

"dude, you're drooling!" Gar said to richard. Richard wiped his mouth, blushed and pulled out a chair for kori to sit down in.

Raven walked in took off her sunglasses and walked in with the restt of them still coming up the street. Gars mouth dropped and richard elbowed him, "now who's drooling?:P".

"Hey guys!" Raven Said as she walked towards them and sat down next to gar shivering.

"Where's your jacket Rae?" gar asked with concern. "Left it at home stupidly." Raven replied.

"Here".Gar said putting his letter sweater round her shoulders, he blushed when she looked at him in suprise, "you'll catch a cold on a day like this".

She smiled, "thanks". "No prob" he replied.

One by one argent,jinx,kole and Bee walked in and in turn the guys jaws dropped.

"Hey Hotspot!" Argent said. Hotspot gulped, "Hey A-a-arget". She frowned, "you okay!" "yeah fine"

"Hey Jinx-y" Kid flash called out so loud the entire shop turned around to stare. She walked over sat down and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "hey" she said softly.

"Hey Cy!" "Yo Bee!"

Kole stepped into the cafe walked over to the table and sat down. Then she saw that raven had gars jacket wrapped round her and smiled to herself thinking: They are so going to end up together! EEEKKK! I cant wait to be able to tease her about this! OMG! Is jericho looking at me? I think he is! Is he? Yes! No! Yes! SAY SOMETHING KOLE!

"um, Hey Jericho!"kole said nervously

"Hey Kole" jericho said smiling

Raven's phone beeped and she jumped in suprise, before picking it up and reading the text.

"what is it rae?" Gar asked

"i have to babysit straight after school again"she replied.

"Kole wanna come with?"she asked kole

"sorry sizta gotta study, i have a math test"she said

"oh, ok".rae said putting her phone back in her side bag.

Gar gulped, "hey rae want me to come?"

"Sure, that'd be great but it's like straight after school. Can u make that?"she asked

"Sure" gar said. "i'll pick u up after i finally get out of my stupid classes."

"K" Rae said smiling.

They looked up to lots of smiling faces.

What?" they both asked.

"nothing" everyonne else said.

"OMG you guys! You're so immature, grow up" Rae and BB said in usion


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator POV

The Girls are sitting next to each other at desks, in Full Hearts High School.

Kole was texting on her phone in stead of doing her maths sheet. Bee was actually reading her textbook, Jinx was glaring at her pencil, Raven had fallen asleep from being so bored, Argent was doing her work and starfire was staring at her bellybutton trying to imagine what it would look like pierced and weather robin would like it.

Unknown to the girls the teacher was walking towards them . He sat on koles desk lent forward so his face was 2 centimetres away from her face, "Hello" he said(creepily). Kole looked terrified and without looking sent a text message to raven who was still asleep. Her phone beeped and sang "Angel of Darkness" and the teacher looked sharply off koles desk he walked towards Raven quietly then grabbed a ruler. He slammed the ruler down hard and Raven bolted up, "I'M AWAKE, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR! DAMN YOU JINX!"she yelled then looked up at the teacher, "Oh, i mean I'm very sorry for interupting your lesson Mr Zoggs"She smiled innocently."Carry on Miss Roth". "Yes Mr Zoggs"She replied with a sigh of pulled Gar's Jacket tighter around her, (He had insisted she keep it for the day in case she got a cold.) and started her worksheet finishing it in 1 ½ minutes because she simply copied of jinx who had done half of hers.

The bell rung and before it had even finished ringing kole was out the door and hiding becuase of their creepy others except raven ran after her swinging their shoulders, only to stop short at the carpark as a awesome black motorcycle roared up earning attention from all the students. Then a cute tall tanned blonde haired guy stepped off and ran a hand through his hair, It was Gar and he was getting lots of waves and winks from all the girls except bee,kole,argent and jinx.

Raven walked along to the carpark where Gar promised he'd pick her up, She put her books in her small black fuzzy backpack and looked up when she got to the carpark. She walked past maybe 30 girls saying how cute the cute mystery guy standing in the carpark was. Raven's enemy saw raven walking past and said loudly, "But AS IF he would ever want to know someone like raven ! The creepy girl with the creepy name!". Raven turned around, "Oh?"

She walked confidently towards Gar and his face broke into a easy smile when he saw her, he quickly hugged her and tossed her a helmet before putting his on and hopping onto the motorcycle. She quickly put hers on and wrapped her arms arounds gar's waist. "Let's Roll". He said as they roared out of the school gates with ravens enemy's mouth dropping.

Kole turns around to face her, "BURN!"she yells.


End file.
